


Pillow Progeny

by flyttadig



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Assjob, Bottom Togami Byakuya, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Engaged characters, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Slurs, Spanking, Suits, Ties & Cravats, Top Naegi Makoto, kirigiri is here to explain shit and then shes gone shes the best thanks kirigiri, leg restraints, naegi calls him a slut and a bitch a few times, togami wants to be dominated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyttadig/pseuds/flyttadig
Summary: Makoto Naegi dominates his fiancé, Byakuya Togami. Togami is beyond into it.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 20
Kudos: 283





	Pillow Progeny

**Author's Note:**

> (please read the tags)
> 
> shoutout to my partner for proofreading. bottom togami has always been my shit so this is super self-fulfilling and self-indulgent. hopefully this satisfies someone else as much as it does for me. tried to keep it as in-character as i could but don't come for me if it still seems far-fetched, i'm completely aware not everyone's gonna think togami makes the perfect bottom like i do, and it's ok to be wrong like i get it man.
> 
> also isn't it crazy how i always write dudes in suits fuckin?? wild huh? sure hope i'm not awakening anything in yall. (go listen to "mr. to you" and "give great thanks" by dorian electra.)

"I don't get it. Like, I've topped before, and it's not hard, but I feel like he's asking so much more of me." Naegi sat on his desk of the Future Foundation and rocked his legs, half out of habit and half out of nervousness. Kirigiri sorted papers into piles next to him, essentially taking over a bit of his work for him in addition to lending him an ear.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, you should just be honest with him," she stated bluntly.

"It's not that I'm uncomfortable," Naegi corrected. "More like, I don't know if I have it in me."

"What? To call him a few vulgar words and be a bit rougher with him?"

The thought alone could make Naegi flustered, but he fought it. "If that's what it entails, then I guess so!"

Kirigiri thought on it for a moment. She offered, "I guess all you need to remember is that it's kind of like roleplaying. Plenty of businessmen in high-up positions with lots of control like to let loose and would rather be controlled in bed. In a way, it's probably stress relief for him. Might help you feel something you don't experience often, too."

Naegi hummed a little in thought.

She continued, "And you can always stop at any point and keep things vanilla afterward." Kirigiri wasn't one to get embarrassed over her friends' relationships at this point. She was no expert on the matter, but was always down to give advice where she felt confident enough.

Naegi considered the stress-relief aspect, the thrill of something different, and the safety he felt with his fiancé. In a normal setting, calling the Progeny a slut seemed downright rude and uncalled for, even dangerous... But he considered in bed, with just the two of them, and Togami not-so-secretly enjoying it, and the thought seemed much more palpable. He could do that for Togami.

"I think you're right, Kirigiri-san."

"You think?" she echoed, knowing she was right.

He gave her a smile and took one of the stacks of papers to finally get back to his own work. "You are! Thanks!"

.

Naegi figured if he was going to give Togami a memorable, stress-free time, that that night would be the time to do it. Togami had brought up the request more than five days ago, but Naegi had needed the time to think it over and prepare. Kirigiri's pep-talk was just about all he needed to be certain that it would be the perfect scenario.

Togami was working a bit later than usual, leaving him down in his office to continue his work. He always stated he held influence in the world, and while all members of The Future Foundation were equally important, it seemed Togami would forever continue holding himself to higher standards.

Good for Naegi, then, as it gave him time to prepare.

Wait.

Did he need to prepare?

The brunette slumped down onto the ottoman in the living room of his and Togami's shared highrise apartment.

"What am I doing?" he muttered out loud, realizing what he was committing himself to.

He then backtracked with, "No, wait, Byakuya doesn't know this is happening yet. I don't need to do anything I don't want to." Naegi ran a sleeved hand across his forehead with a sigh and made his way to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"I can do this, though. He wants me to do this, and I..." He took a deep breath and a sip from his drink, letting it run over his tongue and cool himself down, "I want to do it."

Hearing himself affirm it only solidified his desire to absolutely wreck Byakuya Togami in the best way possible.

His newfound confidence catapulted him to their bedroom, where he preemptively dimmed the lights down low and turned up some mood lighting. _This already looks much better_ , he thought. Light sets a presence well. Naegi figured he'd dim the lights in the living room as well, in case things immediately got hot between them. He figured they would.

Naegi was typically a bit more of a romantic. Maybe not “rose petals leading to a bedroom" romantic, but his love was soft and comforting. He didn't need to try too hard and get extravagant. He knew Togami preferred it when he was just doing what felt right.

What would feel right would be pulling his lover's blonde hair and telling him he loves the feeling of his tongue on his dick.

Then he figured, well, he probably could prepare a bit more. Plan ahead some things, make sure condoms are around, the works.

.

“I'm home,” Togami announced as he stepped into the doorway of the apartment, immediately recognizing the lights in the foyer and living room turned down. Just as he was about to ask why, Naegi stepped into view, still wearing his suit and tie from work as well.

“Welcome home, love,” he greeted him back, walking up to kiss his cheek.

“Thought you were heading to bed early with the lights being off, but you're still in your work clothes,” Togami started, “You continue to perplex me, you know that?”

“No cause for confusion. I just thought tonight we could do something special,” Naegi confessed, peering up to match Togami's gaze.

Seeing as Togami had been wanting it for about a week now, it was obvious what his fiancé was referring to. His heart quietly raced. _Hell yes._ “One moment.” Togami quickly left the doorway and went through to his study to leave his briefcase where it belonged. He returned to Naegi calmly as if he wasn't ready to be ravished on the spot.

Naegi gave him a smile and pulled Togami close, leaning up and kissing him on his lips, so natural and soft and comfortable. Togami kissed him back and made a small noise when the other young man caressed his hands over his throat as he pressed against him. His hands wandered to the blonde's blazer until it slid it off his shoulders gently.

“You're not overworking yourself, are you?” Naegi asked when he broke away.

Togami took a breath. “I might be. What does that have to do with you?” He clearly wanted to be a brat this evening. That was fine by Naegi.

“Well, that's no good, love.” Naegi leaned in closer and spoke lowly, “You sound like you need a spanking.” It was still weird for the Hopes Peak alumni to use 'punishment' in everyday speech, so Naegi stuck to specifics. Specifics kept things hotter, anyway.

“You're serious about this,” Togami smirked, his eyes going a bit wide.

“As serious as a heart attack. Why don't you head to the bedroom? I have everything that could satisfy someone as stubborn as you.” The brunette's words tickled Togami's ears.

 _Fuck_ , he wanted this. It was hard to put into words, or rather, hard to admit outloud. Byakuya Togami, the heir who worked so hard to get where he got, who had everything ripped away, yet never slowed down, so persistent, such high expectations of himself... how he wanted, no, _needed_ to be controlled by someone else for once. In just one area of life. His pride, his ego, his integrity, all completely secure, but needing a place where he could slow down and be submissive.

That place was with Naegi.

He led Togami to their room, gently pushing him ahead. Togami admired the forethought of the mood lighting and all the curtains kept closed when he walked in. This was only for Togami to drink in. This wasn't for anyone else.

“Take off your shoes and unbutton your shirt.”

Togami sat on the bed and complied, his loafers falling next to the mattress and loosening his tie carefully.

Naegi stood over Togami, exuding a dominance he wasn't used to but was already starting to enjoy. “Keep your tie on. Just the shirt.”

Togami sucked in a breath. “Yes, sir.” He began unbuttoning his top, his smooth skin slowly exposing itself.

Before he knew it, Naegi gently yanked Togami's tie and brought him into another kiss, starting chaste and sweet. Togami was used to these kisses. They're what he knew Naegi for. The brunette then carefully lapped at Togami's bottom lip, who allowed him access into his mouth. Their experience deepened, their tongues danced around one another, and Naegi bit at Togami's lip before giving him another kiss.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, sir,” Togami started, catching his breath. “Direct me.”

“That's what I like to hear.” Naegi took a seat next to Togami and caught him in another kiss as he carefully unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers. He broke away and patted his own lap. “Lie here. You need to know your place.”

The blonde did as he was told and lied stomach-down over his lover's lap. Desire started welling inside him.

With both hands, Naegi shoved Togami's pants down past his ass. Thankfully for Naegi, Togami was wearing one of his thongs again. The shape accentuated his cheeks perfectly.

“Slut,” Naegi scoffed with a little smile, and gave Togami a small spank that echoed quietly in their room.

Togami's toes curled as he nearly squeaked under Naegi's control.

Another hit, this time harder, and Togami whined. “Makoto...”

“Repeat after me,” Naegi began, then brought his hand back down to leave another harsh pink spot on Togami's ass. “'I'm Makoto Naegi's slut.'” It felt strange rolling off his tongue, but he welcomed the feeling.

Togami winced at the impact and repeated, “I'm Makoto Naegi's slut.” A tingle rushed through his entire body. Holy fuck, he loved saying that.

Naegi rewarded Togami with a gentle hand rubbing over his cheek to soothe him a bit. “That's right…” He surprised Togami with a sudden fourth spank, the sound piercing his ears.

Togami's voice shuddered deeply and he raised his hips up needily.

“You enjoying this, Byakuya?”

The blonde took a deep breath. “I might be.”

“Your ass is going up a bit. I think you know the real answer.”

“I am enjoying it, I am,” he confessed hastily.

Naegi rewarded him with another slap, followed by a relieving rub. The contrast between his fingers gently tickling the sensitive skin that had just turned pink sparked another rush up Togami's spine that dissipated into his nerves.

“You good?” Naegi asked with gentleness in his voice, breaking the persona for a bit.

“I’m fine,” Togami responded with a nod, “Let’s continue.” He made a point to grind against Naegi’s lap, his face buried in his arms.

“So naughty,” the shorter man laughed quietly when he felt his fiancé’s growing erection under his clothes press against his thighs. He gave his ass one last squeeze, then prompted him to flip over. “Lie down on your back, Byakuya.”

The blonde crawled over to the pillows and did as he was told. His body, barely undressed as it was, already teased the brunette.

Naegi swiped Togami’s leather belt from his pant’s hooks and kept it by his side. He quickly made work to restrain Togami’s wrists to the cuffs linked under the mattress, something they had bought a while ago and only used once before. Togami made a small noise.

“What do you have in mind, Makoto?”

“Show some patience and you’ll get it faster.” He motioned Togami to lift his hips and when he did, Naegi pulled Togami’s trousers fully down and off, his thong, socks, and their garters all that were left on his bottom half. “Good boy.” He took off his own belt and connected his own to Togami's to essentially make one large restraint, then rested it behind Togami’s neck. “Put your feet through these loops,” He stated, not as an invitation but as a command. Togami did as instructed, his knees now nearly level with his head in the makeshift sling, his legs up as high as they could go, and his lower half all but begging for attention. “There you go,” Naegi mused satisfactorily.

Togami inhaled deeply and awaited his lover’s next move. _Damn resourceful_ , he thought. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't impressed. Naegi's intelligence always seemed to turn him on in a way.

Naegi focused on moving his fingers, tickling devilishly, all the way down from Togami's half-exposed chest to his crotch. His nails gently skated around the insides of Togami's thighs, and the blonde's concealed erection noticeably twitched. The brunette noticed as much as Togami tried to hide it by wiggling a little. "You liked that?"

"You want me to keep being honest?"

"Honesty gets you everywhere with me right now, so it depends on what you want."

"I want whatever you're giving me."

"Specifics, Byakuya, specifics."

Togami somewhat grumbled but replied needily, "I liked it, and I want more."

Naegi met his blue eyes, gave him a smile, and kissed his bulge through his underwear. "Sorry, love, but you're gonna have to wait a little longer." He scooted up and sat gently over Togami's torso and undersides of his thighs. "Think you can take care of me first?"

Deep inside, Togami liked the buildup, and even more so loved the taste of Naegi's cock in his mouth, so really it was no problem. But he was only getting harder, and hoped Naegi would understand that soon he would be desperate. Then again, that's probably exactly what Naegi wanted in the first place.

The brunette on top unzipped his pants, and just feeling Togami's hot breath on his underwear, knowing he could already smell him, turned him on greater than before. Naegi didn't want to be too rough or forceful enough to hurt his fiancé, but _also knew_ that Togami already knew he was going to be skullfucked, and something about the silent agreement had them both prepared. He pushed his boxers down and his prick sprung free right in front of Togami's face.

Togami's glasses fogged up just slightly as he exhaled his warm breath in anticipation, his mouth already watering. He figured he should ask for permission. "Sir, may I?"

"You better."

The blonde opened wide and guided Naegi's cock in his mouth using his tongue, then began gently sucking, making quick work to get it wet and slippery.

Naegi shuddered happily over his love, sighing and giving him a smile. "That's it, my slut." His hands dove into Togami's pale golden locks, giving a gentle squeeze and earning more room to thrust into his mouth as he opened his jaw further. "Fuck, that's good…"

Togami wished he could just fully push Naegi straight down his throat, but it seemed Naegi wanted to take a bit of time. The blonde needily moaned around his fiancé's dick, bobbing his head as much as he could to signal he wanted it deeper, _More, please, I can take it._

Naegi grinned at Togami's eagerness. "You want more?"

"Mmhmm," Togami confirmed.

"Are you sure you can take it?" Naegi teased, his cock now at full mast in Togami's mouth, because god, does he _love_ his noises.

Togami slurred around Naegi's member, saliva and precum dripping down, "Fuck my face already, _please_."

"Naughty bitch," Naegi cursed as he finally gave a deep thrust into Togami's mouth, the lightly hairy base meeting Togami's lips, whose eyes went damp, glasses went crooked, and throat groaned deeply around him.

Apparently Naegi was finding all sorts of new ways to refer to Togami, and Togami admitted inwardly he loved hearing this side of him. He used to find swears to be nothing but empty words used by empty people blinded by their emotions, but in the bedroom, he loved the thrill of it so much more.

Togami nearly choked as Naegi picked up a steady pace, his hips moving smoothly and hypnotically in a circle. The blonde moaned around him; he adored it when he got to watch Naegi move eroticaly like this.

Naegi gave another sigh during his movements, suddenly tugging harder at his fiancé's hair. His engagement ring caught on some stray strands. "You're so hot, Byakuya… So pretty…" Togami's throat became Naegi's plaything as he thrusted in rhythm along and past his wet, hot tongue.

Togami gave another low moan around his cock at his hair being pulled and Naegi slowly pulled out, dripping precum and drool all over the other man's tie and chest. The blonde panted and caught his breath as Naegi adjusted his white frames for him, who was starting to get used to seeing him helpless and enjoying it. Togami watched as Naegi moved downward over his body, knowing that it was his turn next.

"You're so good to me, Byakuya. I think you deserve some recognition."

Togami swallowed. "Please," he begged, his lips wet and nothing he could do about it. His cheeks were dusted pink, his eyes hazy, and his body totally exposed. He already looked like a wreck, and fucking hell, it was so different from how Togami appeared on a daily basis-- pristine shirt, straight tie, usually looking so sharp but now having those signs of power stripped and leaving him ravaged.

Naegi smiled and pulled Togami's custom underwear to the side, his hard cock finally free and immediately dripping on his tummy. Togami sighed in relief at the minimal release. Naegi took a careful hold of it, giving it a few pumps in his hand and watched as Togami's arms already began squirming for purchase within their restraints.

"You good?"

"I'm fine, just-- fuck, fuck me, please!" He was begging before he could catch himself.

Naegi blinked, then gave a little smile. "You did say 'please', but… Well, how about this for now?" Naegi shut his eyes and wrapped his wet mouth effortlessly around Togami's throbbing, desperate cock. The warm softness of his tongue immediately had Togami losing his composure.

"Oh, fuck, oh fuck-- your mouth, Makoto. Your mouth is-- so good, oh my god, I love you," he blathered, his vision going hazy.

Naegi popped his lips off of the head. "I love you too, Byakuya," he responded with a grin, swirling his tongue around the tip before taking him back fully into his mouth.

"I didn't-- mean-- fuck!" Togami's thighs spasmed a bit and threw his head back. "I mean, I do, but-- hah!"

Naegi teased and licked up from the base to the head. He gave a small laugh at his fiancé's mind going blank from his ministrations. "Shut your mouth."

"Yessir," Togami gasped in return until Naegi went back to sucking him off in all the right ways, just gentle enough at times, and at others so intensely he would feel like he'd burst. No matter how Naegi did it, it was perfect for Togami.

And Naegi's technique was certainly something on its own, but Togami would be lying through his teeth if he said he was anything but enthralled to be under Naegi's complete control. The position he got him in, his words, and the way the brunette was exuding pure dominance over him threw him into euphoria. 

The brunette hummed around Togami's cock one last time, the roof of his mouth tickling against the tip. He slowly let go, his mouth leaving trails of saliva along the member, and swallowed. "Hah… how was that?"

Togami took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. He let his sweaty thighs, messy hair, crooked glasses, and pink face all communicate for a while.

"Speak when spoken to, Byakuya."

The blonde blinked and panted, and looked up to his lover. "It was so good, Makoto."

Naegi kneeled over him, drinking in the sight but also assessing his well-being. "You still need more, right?"

Togami nodded, and immediately his fiancé was uncuffing his wrists from the mattress. "Yes, sir."

"We can do that. How about you relax for just a moment while I prepare the rest?" Naegi asked, though he didn't wait for a response and was already unhooking the belts behind Togami's neck.

The blonde Progeny's miles-long legs finally came back down and he let out a sigh. He watched as Naegi got up to retrieve a condom and their lube. "You're unreal."

The statement was such a stark difference from how Naegi remembered meeting Togami during the Killing Game, who referred to him as interesting at the best of times and lowly at the worst. Fast forward to the present and now they were engaged and still trying new things in the bedroom.

"Has it been okay so far? Have I been rough enough, or too much?" Naegi asked him as he dug in their drawer.

"You're too good to me. It's been perfect," Togami replied, pulling his thong back up despite how little it would cover his erection.

"Good." Naegi stood over his lover again, finally loosening his tie and sliding it off. "You ready to be my little fuckprince?"

The blonde shivered a little at the words blended with the action because, wow, there's _nothing_ he wanted more than that. "Please."

“Come to the edge of the bed and bend over, you brat,” Naegi demanded, taking on the persona again.

Togami hummed and did as he was told, the sight of his derriere once again getting his fiancé excited. Naegi grabbed a handful of ass and massaged his partner, who enjoyed the attention and wiggled a bit in anticipation.

“Let’s get you prepared, shall we?” Naegi reached down and pushed the blonde's underwear to the side of his cock and ass. He took the bottle of lubricant, soaked his fingers, and slowly slid one in. Togami made a small noise of approval. "You like that?"

"Yes, sir."

Naegi slid in a second finger with no hesitation. "And this?"

Togami sucked in a breath, the sensation of being filled dropping him into a vast sea of enthrallment. His moans were embarrassingly high, until Naegi slipped in a third finger and tickled his prostate slowly and just right, to which his voice deepened with a smile. "Hooohhh _gracious_ , Makotooohhh yesss..."

Naegi grinned to himself and taunted, "You're not gonna cum just from this, are you?"

"N-no, sir…" he resisted the sounds his body wanted to force out with a grin against the sheets. He thought about how easy he seemed. His love was so quick to give him three fingers, but it was only because he loved being filled, so, so much. He knew exactly how to relax his body and let his partner ravish him.

"Good boy." Naegi's other hand sneaked up Togami's loose button-up and dragged his nails down the smooth skin of the other man's back; his fingers inside worked deftly to tease him again.

"Hhnnnnhh…"

"So desperate…"

"I want s-something--" Togami rasped, "Bigger, more…!"

Naegi laughed gently, not trying to mock but instead impressed with Togami's eagerness. "Say please."

"Please!"

"Just for you." Naegi exited his fingers gently to pull on a condom and wet his cock up with some lube. He took hold of Togami's hips, and slid his member between his lover's cheeks.

The blonde beneath him whined impatiently as he felt Naegi's erection return to full mast against his backside. He grinded back against him, hoping that giving him some friction would appease his partner.

"So cute…" Naegi muttered. "But enough teasing." He pressed the tip against the blonde's entrance and with near-zero effort, slid inside. Togami shuddered and his face fell deeper into the bed, muffling an intense moan. "That's no good. You better let me hear you." Naegi took a fistful of that pale golden hair again and coaxed his partner back up, sending him farther down on his cock.

Togami let out a sound that Naegi knew for certain that nobody else on the planet would ever hear, his chest and throat pushing his voice to new places. "Yes, god, please--"

Naegi pulled until he reached fully inside, slapping softly against Togami. "Hah… how's that?" He kept still inside and waited for a response, while soothing his grip on Togami's gold locks.

Togami shuddered as he saw stars. "Mmhmm… It’s so good, sir," his voice shook as he spoke.

“You want me to move?”

“Yes, please. I want you, I want nothing more.” It pained him to keep himself still on Naegi’s dick but fought the urge. His fiancé would give it to him when he was ready.

The brunette granted Togami this one wish, starting with a pace that was almost torture with how slippery, slow, and tight it was. He gave Togami's hair a tug as he rolled his hips inside him.

“Ah! This is-- so good, so so good, Makoto…”

“You like praising me?”

“I’ll praise you as much as you want, it’s what you deserve,” Togami rasped as he was fucked gently by his lover’s cock.

Naegi smiled to himself, pleased with Togami’s behavior and obedience and picked up the pace, keeping his movements rhythmic. Togami's moans and the gentle sounds against his fine ass were all Naegi could hear past his own breathing. He exhaled, "My pillow prince… Look at you…" He reached and traded his hold on the other man's hair for his loosened tie, yanking with purpose and pulling Togami back up whenever he began to fall. "You want more?"

Togami quietly yelped when he was pulled up. “This is fine! You can fuck me however you like, sir,” he gasped, his breathing in time with Naegi’s movements.

“It’s up to me?”

Togami’s vision went cloudy and without a second thought responded, “I’m yours.”

Naegi enjoyed the control but knew his love wanted more. He wanted to be destroyed. So Naegi figured he should start giving him that.

“My naughty slut. You can take more.”

"Yes, thank you!" Togami gasped. He could barely believe the things he was saying, but he was finally experiencing it and it was better than he had imagined.

"Be a good boy." Naegi began quickening the pace more, giving him solid, swifter thrusts that had his fiancé begging for more beneath him. He gave him this luxury by getting rougher and yanking his lover up by his shoulder. He tucked his other hand forcefully under the blonde's jaw until the back of his head was against Naegi's shoulder, and gripped his arms behind his back.

Togami yelped gently at the force but soon his voice evolved into helpless little cries as the brunette pushed his way faster and harder inside Togami, deep and ecstatic.

“Are you my pillow prince, babe?” Naegi asked, his breath hot and quick in Togami's ear.

“I- Ah! I'm your pillow pri-- ince, ah, Ma- Makoto... Makoto... !”

Naegi released Togami's throat in favor of his leaking, desperate prick. He'd gotten so hard from being fucked, the brunette certainly didn't want to forget, and teased the head with the pad of his thumb.

The blonde's eyes rolled back when the brunette thrusted just right against his prostate while slipping his hand over the full, delicious length of Togami's cock. "Makoto! Makoto, I'm--"

"Cum for me, Byakuya." He kissed his ear.

From Togami's throat bubbled a cry as he reached his high and spilled over the bed and Naegi's hand, his body shaking in its grasp and vision going blank behind fluttering eyelashes. His white frames gleamed in the low light, his mouth agape.

The sight was enough to tip Naegi over the edge. He pushed Togami back down to bend over, and exited his lover in exchange for ripping off the condom and pressing his cock between Togami's cheeks again. He moaned quietly, but not moments later his voice hit a wonderful crescendo and he came over his lover's back and derriere. "Fffuck, Byakuya… Fuck, you're so good… My prince…" Togami whined below him in response. Naegi thrusted slowly against the supple skin, savoring every bit he could, until he'd finished with a sigh. "Bya… Byakuya…"

Togami panted as Naegi finished on him and resisted the urge to completely fall on the bed. Naegi quickly took some tissues from the nightstand and walked next to his lover to clean his mess on the bed up. "We can deep clean the sheets later. How are you?"

Togami collapsed his full body on the mattress and made room for the brunette. Naegi wiped down Togami's back and joined him, their messy faces meeting and bodies losing almost all strength.

"I'm… I'm fine…" 

"Are you hurt?"

"It's nothing I didn't ask for, and you didn't hurt me badly enough to warrant concern. I'll be fine. And you?"

Naegi brushed some of Togami's hair back with a little smile. "Honestly I'm just ready to relax my muscles. I've never been so rough with anyone before."

Togami blinked slowly with a small smile. "That's fair." A pause, then, "And thank you."

"It was no problem. I enjoyed it a lot, honestly. I didn't think I had it in me at first."

Togami smirked, "Well, you are a bit soft-hearted, so I don't blame you."

Naegi gently removed Togami's glasses from his face, who didn't protest in the slightest. "But I wanted to, so I did, and I enjoyed it. And you handled it pretty well." Naegi's body seeked out Togami as he reached his arms and coaxed him in an embrace, pushing his face against the blonde's chest; Naegi's usual and favorite spot for hugging Togami-- and Naegi's favorite thing after sex.

"Thank you," he breathlessly exhaled. Togami nuzzled in his fiancé's brown hair and let himself soon succumb to the soft comfort of his lover's scent, drifting off into respite.

Naegi could safely assume he helped dissolve any and all stress Togami had been feeling lately and joined him quietly.


End file.
